


Not love ... Not hate

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Draco ponders Dumbledore and prophecies, damn him.





	

I can't believe he didn't see this, though it should have been obvious . Trust Dumbledore, that arsehole!

Not the boy who lived (him) or the boy who shouldn't have, but loved (me), but their sons - bastard! I would kill the senile old git if Snape hadn't beaten me to it.

Actually, given the chance Snape would probably win again. At least beat me. No question of beating Harry.

Anyway, the combination of magic and love gave the power.

Was it worth it? Our son's innocence? Poor Albus, poor Scorpius.

Not a snowball's chance in hell!

Even Harry thought it was his destiny. "Neither can live (not that snake nose ever did) while the other survives".

Only Dumbledore knew, Bastard!

He never misread it!

Potter and Malfoy's sons - light and dark - the only combination Riddle could never understand. 

Love and death. 

Both on the front line . 

Both willing to die. 

Both wanting to live. 

But not at the expense of the other.

Albus and Scorpius Potter-Malfoy.

The boys who died. 

The men remembered forever


End file.
